


On A Sweet Summer's Day

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Rob visits you on a rainy day, and it turns out to be quite nice.





	On A Sweet Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The "song" at the beginning was just something random I came up with. It's probably cheesy but it sounds like a Rob kind of thing.

“On a sweet summer’s day, I see the sun in her eyes. I see a beautiful face”, Rob sang softly as he strummed a few simple chords on his guitar.

You’d asked him to serenade you while the two of you enjoyed a day together. You hummed along to the tune as you made a mug of coffee. It wasn’t often that you got to see him, but his company was all the more pleasing when he was around.

You curled up under your favorite quilt and smiled as he continued to play. Taking in the warmth of the fire nearby, everything seemed to brighten your spirits, even thought it’d been raining the majority of the morning. You sighed contentedly in spite of what was supposed to be an outdoor adventure. Complaining was the last thing on your mind; as long as your best friend was right here with you, that was all that mattered.

He looked up when he was finished playing and he sat his guitar to the side. “Something on your mind baby?”

“Nah, I’m just…admiring the way you hypnotize me with your music”, you blushed.

His eyes alone were enough to melt you, but when he moved closer to you, you felt the heat bouncing off of your face. You felt the hair from his beard brush the skin on your forehead as he kissed you lightly.

“This may not be a sunny summer day, but I still see a beautiful face”, he half whispered, “I could look at you all day.”

You tilted your head and sarcastically commented, “But if you did that, eventually you’d see the moon in my eyes.”

He chuckled and shifted on the couch so that you could rest your head on his lap. His hand moved tenderly through your hair, making the hairs on your arms stand on end. How did you end up so lucky? What did you do to deserve his friendship? Either way, it was nothing short of amazing.

“Rob?”, you yawned.

“Hmm?”

“Sing me another song”, you requested with your eyes half-closed.

He paused thoughtfully and sang one of the band songs, hardly realizing that you’d drifted off to sleep.


End file.
